Remember When?
by Lexaluff
Summary: Edward Masen's family died in a fire 11 years ago, then the Cullens adopted him. What happens when he meets someone who looks exactly like his sister would if she had grown? How does he react? How will Bella handle being hated at first site? Eventual ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm Lexa, and this is my first Twilight fanfiction! Please review and tell me what you think. I think I got most of the characters personalities right (I have read all the books twice and seen the movie 5 times...), but everyone can improve! So just let me know what you liked and didn't like. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: on owning: nada, nothing, zilch. I wish, though! D:  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Full Summary: **Edward Mason's mother, father, and 5 year old sister died in a horrible fire when he was 6 and he was adopted by the wonderful Cullens shortly after. He moves to Forks, Washington and, more than 10 years later, meets a girl who looks exactly like his sister would look like if she was still alive, and had grown.

How does he react to this, and will he finally get the courage to go visit his family's graves in California, where he previously lived? What happens when his family tries to force him and Bella together (of course not knowing whom she resembled)?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett boomed, standing up, thumping his adopted brother on the back. The high school students (and adopted siblings) Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice had been home for a while. Edward, on the other hand, had been out. He'd skipped school too, no doubt thinking of what tomorrow was. He'd just entered the room, his bronze hair tousled and his eyes worn.

It was 7 PM on Thursday, and Esme and Carlisle (adopters, or "parents" to the kids) were standing by the doorway, frowning deeply. Edward had come home later and later as the week progressed. Friday, they knew, he'd disappear in the morning and wouldn't return till the day after, his face as emotionless as ever.

The whole family was situated in the living room, the silence uncomfortable after Emmett's loud greeting. Edward mustered up a smile and headed out of the room, shaking his head.

"Not so fast!" The large, yet cuddly bear called, standing and grabbing a fistful of Edward's shirt. "Chief Swan's daughter moved back to Forks today. I heard she's hot! You should go after her, Eddie, before I do!"

Rosalie, the perfect, blue-eyed, blonde-haired, super-model-like girl who was sitting next to Emmett, rolled her eyes and nudged her boyfriend with her elbow—hard. "You have a _girlfriend_." She reminded him.

Emmett winced theatrically and pouted. "You have pointy elbows, Rosie! And who knows, you up for a threesome?" He winked and nudged her back.

Rose was not at all amused and got up, stomping out of the room, her smooth blonde hair swishing.

"I guess she doesn't roll that way," Emmett frowned, huffing.

After a moment of silence, the whole room burst into laughter, Edward included. The tension lifted slightly and Rose screamed from upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

"That's my girl," Emmett murmured fondly. Jasper shook his head and Alice bit back another fit of giggles. Rosalie had such a short temper and blew up at everything.

"Emmett, Bella, remember?" Jasper clued in his confused "brother," who couldn't seem to remember what he had been going on about only a few minutes before.

"Oh! Right. Edward, she is _smokin'_. You've gotta take this chance! You've had, what, 2 girlfriends in the past 5 years? That ain't healthy!" Emmett ranted, pacing back and forth. He was always concerned about his brother, knowing he never got over the whole ordeal. But that didn't mean he couldn't date, right? _Right?_

"Isn't," his "mother", Esme, corrected from her spot in the doorway. "And don't push Edward to do something he doesn't want to, Emmett. It isn't nice," she chastised, crossing her pale arms over her chest. She glanced at her husband, Carlisle, as if to say, "stop Emmett before he goes too far."

But before Carlisle could get a word out, Emmett continued without even taking a breath. "And, dude, you're the most eligible teen bachelor in Forks! She'd have to be an idiot to turn you down." He fumed.

The news magazine in Forks was relatively easy to get into. As long as you had a decent idea, you were in. It's not like much happened in a town with fewer than 4,000 residents. A bunch of girls had gotten together in the high school Edward went to and got more than 100 signatures, which was saying a lot because there were only 500-tops students at the school, and had gotten his picture on the cover of the magazine. After that, life was hell for Edward. Every girl was practically throwing themself over him.

All he wanted was a peaceful life. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

**EPOV**

_God, couldn't Emmett shut up for just two seconds? The whole world didn't need to know I was on the cover of that stupid magazine. Sure, my family knew, but I'd like to let the past fade, you know?_

…_Not that it ever would. For me. Because I have had one hell of a past. Trust me._

"I am going to my bedroom now, Emmett. You will not disturb me, got it?" I threatened through my teeth, turning around and stalking upstairs. That guy really knew how to piss me off!

"Emmett, please do not call females idiots, it isn't polite," Esme said, her voice a bit sharp. She knew there could be nothing said about my behavior.

There was more arguing, but I shut my door before I could hear Alice's reprimanding comments, or Jasper trying to calm everyone down.

I kicked off my shoes and socks and layed down on the bed. I was thoroughly exhausted. I was half way through Oregon, on the way to California, when I changed my mind and drove back. My poor silver Volvo was probably just as tired as I was. And I need some sleep, if I was going to leave early tomorrow, before anyone got up.

I closed my eyes and sleep captured me. I was glad it was dreamless.

**BPOV**

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Sorry I haven't written in so long. It's… been a long month.  
_

_Mom and Phil, well, they...__ passed away, in a horrible car accident almost one month ago. I guess I still haven't accepted what has happened, my mind, anyways. I just took a flight from California (where I used to live, as you know) to Seattle, Washington. My dad picked me up and drove me to Forks. That's where my dad lives. It was a three hour drive, and I was almost glad to be in a small, rainy town. California was just too bright and happy for me after mom…  
_

_I always thought I'd have nightmares about mom being… gone. But instead, it's nothingness. My dreams are sheets of black. It's kind of disturbing if you think about it, but I'd take that to nightmares any day.  
_

_It's like everyone already knew me when I arrived. People I don't remember meeting commented on how much I've grown. Guys were watching me. It was very… unnerving.  
_

_There were these really beautiful people at Forks High that kept glancing at me. I didn't go to school today, but I did stop by the high school office around 2:30 to sign some papers. There was this huge, burly guy that had this goofy smile that was watching me.  
_

_No idea what that meant.  
_

_Anyways, I need to sleep. I have school tomorrow. I wish I could've started on a Monday. No one will talk to me, who would talk to the new girl when all they wanted was to skip the last class of the day because they wanted the weekend to start?  
_

_Not even me.  
_

'_Night, Diary.  
_

_Bella_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how was that? Future chapters will be longer, I just wanted to set the whole story up, give it a foundation. Alice and Jasper _will_ play a bigger part in chapters to come, so if that was your complaint, don't worry!**

**I've got most of this story typed up, so expect an update every few days/once a week or something. The more reviews I get, though, the more I'll want to give you guys another chapter! So reviewreviewreview! I hope you know what button to push!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it! Please remember to review and stuff n.n**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams ;-; SM gets them the rest of the time.**

**-------------------------------**

**BPOV**

_Dear Diary,_

_My first day at Forks High was, to put it __mildly__, very, very, VERY, strange._

_I walked in and found my locker, right next to the big bear-like guy that I mentioned yesterday. As soon as he saw me, he turned to me and said hi and gave me this bone-crushing huge._

_What the hell? I didn't even know this guy! And he was hugging me?! I tried to push him away, but I couldn't get out of his arms until _he_ wanted to let go. _

_And you know what he said to me? "You must be Bella! Anyways, most guys here will be falling all over you. Please ignore them! I've got a brother who needs a girlfriend. His name is Edward and he's really cute, or whatever you call guys, and he'll be in school Monday. So, whadd'ya say"_

_So basically, a random guy asked me to ignore all the guys in school for his brother who isn't even in school today._

_I kind of smiled back and went, "Oh, well, okay. I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now, but, thanks?" I thought that was the end of it—the bell was going to ring any second._

_Emmett just smiled and went, "Well, I'm sure we can change your mind!" _

_Then he left._

_I was almost late for my first class, I stood there in shock for so long. After finally snapping out of it, I went to my classes, got introduced, blah blah blah. The work was pretty easy; I'd done most of it in the advanced program in California._

_But still, I don't even know this guy's name! Why in the world would he_

"Bella!" Charlie called downstairs. "I'm back from my fishing trip! Can you help me get the fish in the freezer?"

I sighed and put my pen down, standing up and stretching. It was 6 PM and I'd sat down in the chair as soon as I got home (around 3:30. If my truck wasn't so slow, I might have gotten home sooner), and my legs were stiff from not moving.

"Sure, Charlie, one second!"

Charlie had today off and had decided to go fishing with his friend Billy down in LaPush. Apparently me and Billy's kid used to know each other when I was younger, and my truck was bought from them, but I didn't really have any memories of Jacob, or at least, I think that was Billy's son's name.

When I got downstairs, my eyes widened. I had forgotten just how much fish Charlie could catch. "I think we're covered for the next year, dad. No need to fish anymore," I mumbled, shaking my head. I hoped I wouldn't get sick of fish anytime soon.

While I was helping Charlie wrap the fish and clean them and such, I pondered how exactly that big guy from school knew my name. Sure, he must've known it was Isabella, but Bella? It's not like I introduced myself to him.

Yesterday morning on the drive to Forks, after the flight, Dad had called me Isabella, but I quickly corrected him. It was silly, but… My mom called me Isabella (That was my name! What else would she call me?), and I just couldn't have anyone else calling me that. So I told him to call me Bella, and suddenly everyone knew?

Maybe this town was just a little bit _too_ small.

**EPOV**

This morning when I woke up, grief stabbed through my heart, fresh and painful. It has been 11 years since that day, the fire, the screams.

Would the pain ever fade?

I dragged myself out of bed at 4 in the morning, pulling on some clean clothes. I slipped out of the house, quiet and quick. I got into my car and closed the car door as softly as I could. My baby's engine purred when I turned the key in the ignition, and a smile flickered to my face for about a tenth of a second. It was gone as soon as it had come.

I was going to try to make it to the cemetery this time. This is the 5th time I've tried, and I haven't even gotten to California before turning back.

I gripped the steering wheel hard in both hands and pressed down on the gas pedal, the squeal of the tires turning hard on the pavement waking everyone in the house.

Immediately my cell phone started to ring. After 10 minutes I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the screen. 12 missed calls and 28 text messages. After I deleted all the messages, I smiled grimly and turned my phone off, wondering just how many I'd have tonight.

**********************

It had taken me nearly 9 hours to get to California. This is the first time I crossed the border, in truth it made me a little bit... frightened? It was still quite a few hours till I got to the cemetery where my parents and sister were buried, but maybe I wouldn't go there today. Maybe I would just, you know, chill. Remember them.

I reached Crescent City soon after. It was right by the beach, and I decided to sit and watch the waves for a little while. I drove to the beach and was mildly surprised to find it nearly empty. That could be because of the rocks and not too soft sand, but it would work for me.

I got out of the car and slid my keys into my pocket, wanting more than anything to take my shoes off and feel the sand in between my toes. But even _I_ wasn't stupid enough to risk cutting up my feet.

I wandered along the rocky shore, staying far away from the other people. I found a cliff-like thing that stretched over the water. It wasn't too high and probably wouldn't be too hard to reach. I was a good climber, always the best out of the Cullen kids at rock climbing. I could do it without the safety harness.

I grabbed at a jutted out rock and pulled myself up, finding footing easily. Soon I was at the top, the flat rock smooth to the touch. I sat down and sighed deeply, the salty air filling my lungs, the sun hot on my back.

As I stared out at the never-ending ocean, memories flashed before my eyes…

_**11 years ago…  
**_

"_Edward Anthony Masen! Get your butt up here!" My mom called from upstairs. I trotted up the steps to find my mother in the bathroom, my little sister sitting on the closed toilet seat, tears in her eyes._

_  
"What happened?" I asked, my eyes drawn to her propped up foot that was oozing blood from a tiny cut._

"_Apparently Jenny went into your room to get her toy back, and she stepped on a sharp piece of plastic! Why didn't you pick that up?" My mom demanded, washing the cut with a wet washcloth. She placed a princess Band-Aid on it when she was finished._

"_Oh! I stepped on a plastic batman Happy Meal© toy this morning. I woke up late and I didn't wanna be late to school, and I stepped on it, with my sneakers on, but I didn't have time to pick it up, 'cause I didn't want to be late!" I rambled, horribly upset that I had hurt my younger sister, Jenny. She looked just like my mom, long, wavy brown hair, pale skin that blushed very easily, and the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen. I looked more like my dad._

_I walked over to the toilet seat where Jenny sat and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry, Jenny," I apologized. "You want me to get you the toy from my room?" I offered. It was the least I could do._

_She nodded and sniffed. "Yes. It's the pink My Little Pony you were using for that esperiment." Jenny replied, her lisp prominent as she said 'experiment.'_

"_Please," my mother prompted, and a moment later Jenny copied her, adding please._

_I hurried into my room and picked up the offending plastic, tossing it in the trash bin in the corner of my room. I hunted around until I found the pink pony sitting on a desk._

_I had made a carriage out of a gift box (the top discarded), some wheels, and some wire to attach the carriage to a horse. I didn't have a horse big enough to test it, so I borrowed Jenny's pony (I didn't want the pink one, but it was the only one she would give me) and tied the wire to it. It worked perfectly, and I smiled and moved the pony a few inches forward, the carriage rolling smoothly._

_I carefully unwrapped the wire from the pony's neck and froze as I heard the fire alarm go off, loud and clear. A burning smell tickled my nose and I gasped. Mom's dinner, on the stove! Something must have happened! _

_From that moment, the house was hectic. My dad kept asking why the fire alarm went off (he was upstairs in his office), and by the time we got downstairs, the fire had engulfed the whole kitchen, quickly spreading as most things in our house were wood—the floors, the table, the counters, the pictures on the wall, the chairs…_

_The next thing I knew, I awoke in a hospital, the walls white, the stench of smoke still burned into my nostrils. My mouth was parched; it ached for water. A nurse was at my side as soon as my eyes had opened, holding a straw to my lips. I sucked in eagerly, the water cooling the flame in my throat._

_A badly burned pink pony sat on the counter next to me, and all of a sudden I remembered what had happened._

_The nurse told me I was the only one who made it._

_And even at 6 years old, I knew enough to know what that meant. _

_That my family was gone._

_One of my arms were so badly burned they had to replace the skin, taking some from my thighs, a bright red scar tracing from the top of my shoulder to my elbow, a matching scar on the inside of my right thigh. It hurt like crazy, but even that pain didn't beat out the pain my heart was enduring. My throat was closed up tight and my eyes were squeezed shut._

_I was praying to everything I believed in at 6 years old that this was just a dream, just a dream, but yet, when I opened my eyes, I saw that disfigured pink-black lump of a pony that I had gripped so tightly in the fire, and knew that I would never see my family again._

_**End flash back.**_

I sighed and let the tears drip down my cheeks. I hadn't cried since the 5th year mark, exactly 6 years ago. I rolled up the left sleeve of my brown shirt, tracing the pink scar from my shoulder to my elbow. I thought I could feel phantom pain—I felt it, but yet I knew it wasn't there, that my imagination was making it up.

It felt good to cry, and I blinked my wet green eyes, another few tears rolling down my face, disappearing into the fabric of my shirt.

I missed them terribly, of course. And I'm not sure the ache in my chest would ever completely heal, or even dull over time, but maybe in a few years I'd be able to look back on my family and, you know, smile. It was possible. Maybe in 20 years, I'd even be able to laugh and not cry at all upon remembering them.

I glanced up at the sky, clouds drifting across the sun, then down at my arms. I guess I was getting a tan, and I couldn't help but snicker a little bit. Who thought about tanning when you were remembering your dead family?

I ran my hands through my shaggy bronze hair. It was a mess, and I hadn't even considered brushing it this morning. Alice seemed to have this weird sense when any kind of beauty product was touched, including a hair brush.

And anyways, the girls like it this way, unkempt and messy. People actually thought I _worked_ to keep it this way. As if I'd care about my hair!

I smiled again and sighed deeply, jumping when I felt a spray of icy water. The wind was stronger and I just happened to be down wind, so I was sure to feel another few bursts of ice.

I just sat there for the longest time, not thinking, or worrying, or hurting, just… _being_. After a while the sun began to set, and my stomach grumbled angrily. I'd eaten around 10 AM in Oregon, and here it was, at least 7 hours later without a morsel of food. A guy's gotta eat, you know!

I finally got up, wincing at my cramped muscles. I stretched and little and carelessly hopped down the steps, my stomach ruling my thoughts. I all but ran to my car, getting in and driving to the nearest McDonalds©. Going through the drive-thru, I ordered two Big Macs©, a large fries, and a large soda.

I scarfed all that down in moments, my hunger satisfied—for the moment, anyways.

I filled up my gas tank, not looking forward to the long, 10 hours-or-more ride home. If I started now (It was 8 PM), I could make it home without having to stop. Sure, I'd be dead tired, but I didn't feel like having to stop, either. I had Carlisle's credit card so if I charged a hotel room on it, then he would know where I'd been… Not that my family didn't make assumptions.

I took a deep breath and made a quick stop at Star Bucks© for two coffees. Those oughta keep me awake!

After hours of driving in silence, the two coffees gone, I entered this odd, wide-awake-yet-exhausted-beyond-relief stage. I couldn't even close my eyes for more than a moment if I wanted too. Well. I suppose it was useful, albeit a bit annoying because all I wanted to do was shut my eyes for a few minutes.

I had no doubts that if I did, though, I'd fall asleep right into the steering wheel and probably cause an accident! That wouldn't look too good to Carlisle, who would probably be contacted…

I think I'll stay awake.

**********************

10 hours after I had gotten on the Freeway, I arrived in Forks. It was just past six in the morning and the sun was starting to rise.

I pulled into the driveway, took the key out of the ignition, stumbled into the house and up to my bedroom, and promptly fell asleep.

**-------------------------------**

**Ta-da! Second chapter finished. I hope you guys liked it and all. I felt pretty crappy while writing it (coughing up a lung and all), but I think I did **_**okay**_**.**

**Note: I don't own McDonalds©, any titles of food, nothing at all. Don't own Band-Aids either.**

**Review and let me know what you think! I can't promise I'll use any ideas you give me (since I probably have most of the story written), but who knows? So give me your thoughts and ideas, constructive criticism etc, and in the next chapter I'll post my favorite reviewers! **

***Pokes nice big review button below***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Here you go guys! Enjoy!**

**I appologize if there are any spelling/grammatical errors. I just couldn't bring myself to proof read it. I just got my wisdom teeth removed and I'm in some pain (that'll probably get worse).  
**

**Disclaimer: As you might've guessed, still don't own. I'm working on it, though! (but I doubt it'll go anywhere, lol.)**

**EPOV**

I woke up around noon, my memories disoriented. I vaguely remembered going to a beach, reminiscing, crying, then coming home and crashing. It was Saturday and it was likely my whole family was home, downstairs, waiting for me to join them.

I sat up and the room swayed, my throat clenching. I'd gotten though another day. That was good.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking in deep breaths. Soon my heart slowed to its normal pace, and I got out of bed, my muscles aching. A shower sounded heavenly. Plus, that would prolong the meeting with my family.

********************

An hour later I was dressed, my hair wet, and my mind awake. I had stood under freezing cold water for a minute, letting my mind wake up, before I turned the shower knob to as hot as it could go, the droplets scorching my skin.

My mood was better, but I still didn't want to talk to them. Not yet. So I fished my phone out of my dirty jeans and turned it on. A soft chuckle escaped my mouth as I saw that I had over 50 missed called and over 50 new text messages.

I took my time deleting them, reading each message.

**come home eddie –em**

**Edward, please come back. We can talk this through. –alice**

**Edward, please just respond and tell me you're okay. –esme**

**Get your butt home, Edward. Emmett is worried. –rose**

All the messages were some variation of that. Most were in the morning/afternoon. Only a few had been sent at night. They must've given up.

A loud call shook me from my thoughts. "We know you're up there, Edward! Get down here!" Alice yelled. For someone so small, she had an awfully loud voice.

"Coming," I yelled back, rolling my eyes. I fixed my white shirt and my jeans, pulling socks on. I was kind of chilled. No idea if that was a cold caught from the beach or from my lack of sleep, but I was cold.

I trudged downstairs, wishing I could avoid facing the music just a little bit longer.

But as I entered the family room, I couldn't help but smile. I had this huge family that loved me—I shouldn't take them for granted, or ignore them. I sighed and sat in a chair, the rest of my family arranged on the numerous matching couches.

"So…" I started, not knowing where to begin. They all just stared at me, as if waiting for me to continue.

"I drove to California, Crescent City. I went to the beach. I thought. Then I came back," I explained, glancing around.

My parents seemed relieved in a way. I knew what they were thinking—they were glad that I'd finally gotten to California. That was the first step to accepting my real family's death.

"Can I go now?" I asked, standing. "I'm kind of tired."

Esme nodded and I fled the room, glad to be by myself.

But my alone-time didn't last long. Alice knocked on my door soon after, entering softly. She walked to my bed with a kind of grace only she could possess. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, and she sat on the floor, crossing her legs.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, though it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Everything," I muttered, resting my elbows on my knees. I leaned forward and placed my head in my hands, sighing deeply. My hands ran through my messy hair as I thought.

Alice was watching me closely, cocking her head to the side as she analyzed my posture. "You're upset. Relieved? Tired. You cried at the beach, did that help?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded sharply, not wanting to talk for fear my emotions would take over. I didn't like being vulnerable. Men didn't cry. I didn't even wonder how she knew all this. Alice just knew.

After a moment of silence, Alice gently touched my leg. "C'mon, Eddie," she said, using my horrible nickname fondly. "Go grab something to eat, get some rest, and tomorrow we'll go to the mall. Teen's day out, maybe catch a movie. Okay?"

I nodded and she left the room, slipping out the door.

********************

_**The next day…**_

**AlicePOV**

I dragged Edward forcefully to my yellow Porsche. Jasper was coming with me in my car, while Rosalie and Emmett went in Rose's red convertible. I wasn't going to let Edward drive his Volvo there himself—chances are he would never show up.

"You don't give me enough credit," Edward muttered as if he had known what I was thinking. I just rolled my eyes and shoved him into the back seat.

We got to the tiny mall in Port Angeles in record time as we always did. Since we had fast cars, we drove fast.

Jasper and I got out, and I pretty much carried Edward to the mall entrance. He wasn't _too _thrilled about this expedition, that much was clear.

"God, Edward, you're heavy," I gasped, pushing him through the door of the mall. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out, and probably didn't _want _to. "Grow up," I growled, kicking him in the shin. He flinched and frowned, walking forward with the group.

We'd walked through half the mall, stopping and shopping at some stores. Well, it was more like me and Rose were shopping. The guys just watched, paid, and carried our bags.

We were heading towards the food court when we turned a corner and Edward ran straight into a girl from our school, Bella. I saw Emmett's grin, finally the two would meet! I mean, I didn't want to push Edward, but if he found his significant other, it would be _much_ easer to live with him.

"Crap, sorry," Edward muttered, bending down to grab a bag that had fallen.

**BPOV**

Charlie had forced me out of the house, saying I should go shopping or meet some people, or something. He wanted to go fishing (again!) and didn't want to feel guilty with leaving me home alone.

So I had reluctantly driven my Chevy pickup to Port Angeles. It had taken me quite a while, what with the car not able to drive over 55. 50 was pushing the limit!

I got to the mall and decided to get some food first. There was a convenient book store in the food court, so I bought a few books and ate some Chinese food.

I was leaving the foot court in search of some clothing this mall had that I might _actually_ wear (Victoria's Secret© was an absolute _no_) when I plowed right into this guy. I laughed and picked up a book that had fallen out of my bag, which the guy had picked up.

"Hey, thanks, sorry, I'm just naturally clumsy." I apologized with a half smile, taking the bag from his hand.

He didn't say anything at first, and I glanced at him, then to the party behind him. The bear guy was watching! Ugh.

"You must be Edward Cullen," I added casually. You wouldn't believe how much stuff I had learned about him just by knowing his name. Emmett (the bear guy had a name) had told me his name and all I had to do was ask a nearby cheerleader who Edward was.

She went, "He's just about the hottest guy in all of Washington! *giggle*"

After asking some more intelligent people, I figured out his last name was Cullen, he was adopted (like the rest of the Cullen kids), he had amazing green eyes, and had this perfectly messed up bronze hair.

The guy I knocked into fit the description perfectly. Only, he was _way_ cuter than I had imagined. I'm not one to care about the looks of a guy, but seriously—you couldn't help but look at him!

Edward still hadn't said anything and I wrinkled my nose, chewing on my lower lip. Had I said something wrong? Did he think I wasn't fit to deserve his attention?

After another moment of silence, I shifted uncomfortably. I tried to look at his friends, but I couldn't break the eye contact. His green eyes were just too bright.

After minute went by and I saw some recognition light up his eyes. "Jenny," he whispered, his voice hoarse. A second later, he turned and fled, running out of the mall.

What had I done? My eyes were wide, confused. Jenny? I was Bella, not _Jenny_.

**EmmettPOV**

_What the hell, Edward?_ I thought, watching as he ran from the mall. At least he didn't have a car, so he couldn't get far. I started after him, but Jasper caught my arm.

"Don't we own Bella an explanation?" he said, nodding his head towards Bella, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, right," I frowned, and nodded. I then shot a wide smile at Bella. "He's not always like that, don't worry. You guys will _totally_ like each other once Edward is in his right mind,"

Bella shot me a look of disgust. "Uh, no thanks. I have to go now." She began to walk away, but Alice caught her arm.

"I'm sorry he acted that way, Bella. I'd like to explain it to you if you'd let me, please."

I looked at my little midget of a sister. Explain what? Then it hit me. Damnit, Jenny. That was his younger sister. Did they look the same, maybe?

Bella looked from face to face, as if she was unsure. Finally, she gave in. "You can follow us home," Jasper suggested, and led the way out of the mall.

Just then, I got a text from Edward.

**don't follow me –edward**

I sighed and, for once, listened to my brother.

**BPOV**

Okay, so now I was going to some strangers' house to listen to a story about some guy who had taken one look at me and ran away. And I thought Forks would be _boring_!

I got into my truck and followed them home, losing sight of the bright red and yellow cars twice as they sped away, their cars impossibly fast compared to my pickup.

They turned sharply onto a long, narrow path surrounding on either side by trees.

A few minutes of turning and twisting later, I pulled up in front of an amazing house. It had white walls and glass ones, some windows open, some closed. There were a bunch of grand steps up to the front door, and the house seemed to stretch up into the trees, it was so tall. It had an air of elegance, yet it seemed homey and welcoming too.

I slowly got out, my boring jeans and long-sleeved gray shirt feeling out of place in this magical, yet expensive, land.

I followed the beautiful family to the door and into a tastefully-furnished house. Emmett led the way to the kitchen where a mother-like figure was making cookies. She was gorgeous just like her "kids".

"Who is this?" she asked, glancing up only once, taking the hot cookie sheet out of the oven, two oven mitts protecting her hands.

"Esme, this is Bella," Emmett said, kind of embarrassed.

"Where's Edward?" Esme asked, suddenly concerned, taking the mitts off.

"Gone. He called her Jenny." Jasper said flatly. The 4 kids knew something I didn't.

Esme took a better look at me and gasped softly. "Goodness, she _does_ look like Jenny, grown up though."

Rose nodded. "He took one look and left."

**EsmePOV**

She looked just like Jenny would if she had survived another 10 or 12 years. Carlisle and I are the only Cullens to have seen a picture of Edward's family, save Edward.

The resemblance was uncanny; Bella had the same deep brown eyes that Jenny had. The hair was the same, even the red blush was the same. In the only picture I had of Edward's family, Jenny was blushing fiercely, a shy smile on her face.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were orphaned much younger, ranging from ages 1 to 3, so the first memories they had were of Carlisle and me. They didn't remember their real parents or siblings, if they had them. Edward was older, and had a very strong memory, so he remembered his past.

I couldn't blame him for running. But Bella deserved to know why he had. I just hoped he wouldn't be too mad with me for telling her his story.

I motioned for everyone to crowd around the island in the middle of the kitchen, where the cookie sheet was cooling. "I guess I'll tell Bella why that happened," she murmured, her hand whipping out to smack Emmett's hand away as it reached for a cookie.

I look at the scared girl and smiled softly. "You see, Bella, Edward had a younger sister named Jenny. He loved her so. But his family died in a fire when he was just 6. Jenny was his best friend and he would tell me about all of the fun they had. Sometimes, he pretended she was still alive, talking about her like he would see her the next day.

"I don't think he ever got over the loss of her. After Carlisle and I adopted him, he would have nightmares, calling out for Jenny in his sleep. He would yell for his mother and father, but Jenny's name was said more than the others. He had such a strong bond with her, even at 6 years old.

"And, well, you look just like her, like she would look if she was 10 years older. The same hair, the same eyes, the same smile, the same build, the same blush… Edward must've been taken by surprise.

"Yeah," Bella murmured. "He just stared at me for the longest time. Then he whispered 'Jenny,' and ran away like he'd seen a ghost."

Everyone laughed, and Alice commented, "He probably thought he _did_ see a ghost."

Bella shook her head and asked, "So it's been 10 years since his family died?"

"11," Rose corrected, rolling her eyes as Emmett snatched a cookie from the pan and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Then… Why hasn't he let go?" Bella asked quietly. "My mother and step-father passed in a car crash a month ago, but I mean, to hold on for 11 years…" Her eyes got wet and she blinked furiously, biting her bottom lip.

Everyone looked at her, eyes expressing pity that Bella probably didn't want to see.

I sighed. That question got asked a lot. "I'm sorry about your loss, Bella, but I don't really know. Maybe if Edward could visit the cemetery, just once, he would." Bella snapped her head up, shocked.

"He hasn't visited them at _all_?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "That's horrible! I visited Renee constantly before I moved, telling her all about my day, just to feel close to her. But to not visit for 11 years?"

Bella seemed angry now, and I gingerly placed a hand on her arm. "Bella, sweetie, calm down. I'm sure this is a shock to you, but it's not like we can force Edward to go. He'll go when he's ready."

Bella nodded and sighed, standing up straight. "Thank you for inviting me in, Mrs. Cullen. And for the cookies." With that, she turned and left. She hadn't taken one cookie, I noticed, and shook my head.

**BPOV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was absolutely insane._

_Basically, this super-cute guy I've only met once hates my guts because I look like his dead sister. Great._

_Then I went to the super-cute guy's house and his family told me his story. Turns out it's been 11 years, and Edward hasn't ONCE visited his parents and sister at the cemetery._

_Jerk._

_Anyways, I need to sleep. Tomorrow is Monday. I really hope I don't see Edward. If I do, I'm ignoring him._

_I'll write more on this event when I'm not so exhausted._

_Bella_

-------------------------------------

**This chapter was 8 and a half pages in word! The longest yet! You may or may not have noticed a pattern that each chapter is longer. That probably will keep happening! I can't promise novel-length chapters, but 8-15 pages in word is good, right?**

**I don't own Victoria's Secret either. (:**

**I'm sure you know what to do by now, but I'll just remind you again: REVIEW!**

**Reviews make me happy~! Oh so very happy~!**

**This chapter I was listening to music while writing. Fast songs, slow songs, happy songs, sad songs, so if there are any quick changes in emotion, blame the songs. I write how I feel, and I feel what I listen too. Heh.**


End file.
